Stickers
Index= $(KGrHqV,!q0FBgMUBoKuBQsIhhTGpw~~60 58.jpg|Now Olympics stickers $(KGrHqZHJC4FCFeBRLt2BQkhGmv)Uw~~60 57.jpg|Coca Cola Hielocos figures with stickers $(KGrHqZHJDoFCBsN3oJyBQkhB5Q2Sw~~60 57.jpg|Coca Cola Hielocos figures with stickers $T2eC16FHJH8E9qSEUc0IBQkhEFwHpQ~~60 57.jpg|Coca Cola Hielocos figures with stickers C1000 stkr 001.png|C1000 Groovy stickers CB stickers.jpg|Vintage Crazy Bones stickers Holo S1 W.png|"Holographic" Series 1 Wanted stickers Israeli olympic stickers.jpg|Now Olympic series (Israel) stickers Now olympics.png|Now Olympics series (Israel) stickers Olympic cards.png|Now Olympics series (Israel) stickers Orig CB stckr.jpg|Crazy Bones stickers S-stickers 1.png|Series 1 MW "S" series stickers S-stickers 2.png|Series 1 MW "S" series stickers (very rare) S3 4 sheet.png|Series 3 4-sticker card set, complete Stkr shts.png|Series 3 gift sticker sheets Valid cert-1.png|Miro-K numbered validation certificates Valid cert-2.png|(L to R) Q-Mack, yellow Miro-K, J-Box, and Mr. Peako validation certificates XGogosTimSticker.png|Tim's sticker Spaniz23.png CrazyBones16.jpg CrazyBones19.jpg Sweeny23.png Spaniz2.png Marvstik.png Variousstickers.png Stickersheet1.png Matatstickers.png Sweeny.png|Exclusive SweetBox Stickers T2Sticker.png A hallmark of Gogo's Crazy Bones, and earlier Crazy Bones as well, are the stickers and cards. In Series 1, 2, 3, and 5, flow packs and others come with stickers. In Series 4, collector cards (which can be used in gaming) replaced stickers. In the first 3 series, 3 stickers are issued along with 3 Gogo's. In Series 1, rare stickers are issued for the Wanted and Most Wanted figures. Various identifying marks are incorporated on these particular stickers, e.g. black patterned background and a gold star on a black field on Most Wanted stickers, and a blue background with a white star on a blue field for the Wanted sticker. Wanted and Most Wanted stickers were avalible in a holographic form as well. Series 3 offered two different types: 3 regular, and sheets of 4. 2 Series 4 collector cards are included with 2 figures in regular flow packs, with two types available - those associated with the common figures (80), and 10 special foil cards for the Most Wanted figures in the series. These are rarities. Sets before 2007 came with 4 stickers displaying character artwork on a white sheet with no background. Classic (red) Miro-K, J-Box, Q-Mack, super gogo, Mr. Peako, and yellow Miro-K were issued with ownership certificates in lieu of stickers; in the case of the classic Miro-K, each certificate bears the issue number, read as XXXX/5000, designating each as an individually numbered figure. |-| Classic Stickers= These classic stickers would come in each bling bag package. These stickers were either on a row of three, four or solo. Gallery 76806631.jpg|Gogo's (1996) CrazyBones19.jpg|Things Sweeny23.png|Sports / Football Spaniz2.png|Mutants Sticka1.jpg|Buddies CrazyBones16.jpg|New Generation / Ghosts Stickersheet1.png|Shin Chan T2Sticker.png|Toy Story 2 Marvstik.png|Marvel Heroes $(KGrHqZHJC4FCFeBRLt2BQkhGmv)Uw~~60 57.jpg|South American Aliens 20200127 105853.jpg |-| Modern Stickers= These modern stickers would come in each bling bag package. These stickers were either on a row of three, four or solo. S-Series The S-series sticker collection - a highly limited release of the Series 1 Most Wanted stickers, distinguished by the letter "S" next to the identifying figure number in the lower right-hand corner. When sales of Series 1 began in 2009, the intended stickers (with the gold star) were still in print production - these "S" stickers were only intended to be included for a short time, and within a couple of weeks, packaging of the "gold star" stickers was well underway. That is why these are in very limited supply, and as a result disappear quickly once offered by vendors to the marketplace. The by-product of a quick-fix only intended as a "get it out there" solution for the missing product problem; conceivably, not much thought was likely ever given to the eventual unique collectability of these extreme rarities. The result has been a high price tag, with stickers typically selling for as much as $8.50 USD (at the time of this writing) each at the retail level, although scarcity escalates with every passing day - there will eventually come a time when no more are available. It remains to be seen at this juncture how much more fervently collectors will react, and just what price-point these ill-considered, curious anomalies will ultimately demand on the aftermarket. Holographic Holographic Stickers were released in the 2007 wave of Gogo's as well for the Foot Gogo's in Isreal. They are very rare in the 2007 series and not many have been seen online. There were released for the Wanted stickers and most wanted stickers. As well the Isreal Foot stickers are very rare outside of Isreal. Trivia *Holo Stickers were only made for Gogos (2007) Fut Gogos, and Megatrip. *There very rare and hard to come by *These were not in the Urban toys line of products Gallery Stkr shts.png|Sticker sheets S-stickers_2.png|S-Series S_gold-star_stckr.png|S-sticker/gold star sticker comparison; note how designation number shifts positions 314590427-stickers-gogos-crazy-bones-carrefour.jpg|Carrefour stickers C1000 stkr 001.png|Cool / Groovy stickers Now olympics.png|Olympics 2012 stickers Foil.jpg|Holographic Holo S1 W.png|Holographic $T2eC16Z,!)sE9swm,0rUBRpt6yR,6Q~~60 3.jpg|Holographic Holo Stickers.png|Holographic sheet sticker.png|Sticker sheets 003189PAA 1.jpg|Disney JaramGold.jpg|C1000 Gold Foot tin sticker goldylocks.jpg|Holo Gold Tau sticker phasebstickers.jpg|Avengers Phase B stickers writing foot.png|Foot nametag stickers |-| Game Cards= Game Cards are small cards that come in each blind bag package and have advertisements, checklists, character profiles or most commonly a gaming instructions and score sheets. Gallery Woody card.png Single Checklist 2.png Single Checklist 1.png Froggy card.png Clyde cards south america.jpg Game cards NG1234567.png Game cards NG123456.png Game cards NG12345.png Game cards NG1234.png Game cards NG123.png Game cards NG12.png Game cards NG1.png Euro ScoreCards.png South American Coca-Cola cards which feature Clyde1.jpg South American Coca-Cola cards which feature Clyde.jpg Foot cards arg.png Sweeny.png Valid cert-1.png Valid cert-2.png EggyGermany.png Brasil cards.jpg RareGogoscardDBZ.jpg |-| Temporary Tattoos= These are temporary tattoos based on various classic Gogo's Crazy Bones characters. These were released by a company known as Visions in 1999. Also the Zainy Brainy Tin came with temporary Tattoos of Zainy and Brainy. Designs *Crazy Bones logo *Eggy *Striker *Goodie Goodie *Jaws *Top Hat Gallery Tattos.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-31 at 11.02.30 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-18 at 4.11.52 PM.png|Image of the back of a tattoo set Category:Collectibles Category:Merchandise Category:Stubs